This invention relates to upright type electric cleaners, and, more particularly, to an upright type electric cleaner in which the rotary brush extending from the bottom surface of the suction port body is released from a surface to be cleaned while the main body is located in an upright position on the suction port body.
Heretofore, in upright type electric cleaners in which the rotary brush actuated by a drive source is mounted in the suction port body and the main body pivotally connected to the suction port body can be cleaned against the suction port body, means have been provided in many of them for lifting thje rotary brush away from the floor in order not to damage the floor to be cleaned even if the rotary brush is operated with the main body being leaned against the suction port body. Such means have been several in type and have encountered some problems. One of them is that the construction is complex, and another lacks strength. In still another, although the construction is simple, difficulties are encountered in keeping the spacing between the rotary brush and the surface of the floor to be cleaned constant due to a difference in the angle of tilting of the main body during a cleaning operation.
In upright type electric cleaners of the prior art, no means have ever been provided for effecting the adjustments of the height of the bottom plate of the suction port body from the floor to be cleaned and the adjustments of the operating speed of the rotary brush by manipulating a single knob. It has been customary to use separate mechanisms for attaining the aforesaid ends, so that the cleaners have been inconvenient to operate and lacked simplicity of construction.